


Cancelled date?

by transnymphtaire



Series: Prompts and requests [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/transnymphtaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: e/R doing something special for Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancelled date?

Enjolras looked down at his phone in disbelief. He had five texts from Grantaire, all saying basically the same thing.  
 _'I’m sorry, something came up,I’ll meet you later, love you'  
_ He had spent the last ten minutes rereading the messages, turning them over and trying his best to read between the lines. In the end, he still got the same conclusion. What could possibly have come up that was more important than their date? On Valentine’s Day of all days! _(Not that it mattered that it was Valentine’s Day, it was a ridiculous concept made only to suck money from couples once a year, but he still appreciated the romantic side of it.)_

Deciding that staring at his phone wouldn't help, he decided to call Combeferre. Maybe that would help. His best friend answered on the first ring.  
“Enjolras, you know very well that I’m out, and this better be a life or death situation.” was the words that greeted him.  
“Grantaire cancelled our date.” Enjolras answered, in a tone that heavily suggested that it was a life or death situation. It took a while before he got an answer, long enough for him to wonder if Combeferre had hung up on him.  
“Not a life or death situation. Did you pay tickets for anything? Do you have a restaurant reservation? Did he actually cancel or are you twisting his words?” Combeferre asked with a sigh.  
“No, no, and technically he said that something came up and he’ll meet me later, but…”  
“The he’ll meet you later.” Combeferre said, cutting him off mid-sentence. “Goodbye, Enjolras.” his friend said, and hung up.

Not at all happy with the conversation, he thought about calling Courfeyrac, but decided that he better not. He didn't feel like getting threatened for interrupting a date or something. Instead he started the long walk back to his apartment. _(At least they had decided to meet in the park, where it didn't seem too much like he had been stood up.)_

Forty-five minutes later, he had finally reached his apartment. _(If he had stopped on the way to buy chocolate, no one had to know.)_ Enjolras opened the door, and instead of an empty hallway, he looked at a head full of black curls. Surprised, he glanced down. Grantaire? What was he doing there? Enjolras blinked a couple of times, but the image didn't disappear. His boyfriend really was in front of him, seemingly saying something.

"…I’m sorry I tricked you, but I had no idea how else I would get you away from the apartment long enough to - Enjolras? Enjolras, are you listening to me?" Grantaire frowned slightly at him.  
“Sorry.” Enjolras managed to answer. The bag with _I-feel-sorry-for-myself_ -chocolate felt a lot heavier in his hand all of a sudden. That he really had thought that Grantaire cancelled completely on him…  
“Okay… well. Surprise.” Grantaire said, and stepped to the side so that he could look into the living room.

On his wall, where he had planned to put something up for months but never gotten around to, now hung a painting of them and all their friends. Enjolras took a few steps closer.  
“Grantaire… wow…” he breathed out, starting to turn around to look at his boyfriend.  
“Keep looking.” Grantaire said. Enjolras gave him a confused look, but did as told. This time, he tried to not focus on the painting to see if anything else was different with his living room. There was a meal set for two on the table in front of the couch. He turned to look at his boyfriend, a big happy smile on his face.  
“This is way better than any restaurant food or store-bought gift.” Enjolras said, and leaned down to kiss Grantaire.

"Happy Valentine’s Day."


End file.
